


Librorgy

by Areo_ian, blackswans22, Embarassedbutkinky, FridayNightWrites, Lady_Red, MahoganyDoodles, On_kamis_green_earth, rogue_1102, Ruthlesscupcake



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Frankenfic, Friday Night Writes, I mean really the summary says it all I'm not sure what else you want me to say, Library Sex, Orgy, PWP, Sex, Study Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areo_ian/pseuds/Areo_ian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackswans22/pseuds/blackswans22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embarassedbutkinky/pseuds/Embarassedbutkinky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayNightWrites/pseuds/FridayNightWrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahoganyDoodles/pseuds/MahoganyDoodles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102/pseuds/rogue_1102, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthlesscupcake/pseuds/Ruthlesscupcake
Summary: Friday Night WritesEight authors in various stages of inebriation writing a one-shot together, and it got smutty. Fast.Based on the prompt: NSFW Bulma and Vegeta fooling around in a library. Vegeta has a very hard time keeping quiet, and Bulma teases him about it.
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	Librorgy

**Author's Note:**

> Frankenfic is proudly brought to you by eight inebriated writers from the VBO Discord taking turns writing for ten minutes each, with the active writer trying to destroy all the setup the previous writers had done while the other seven made geography-related sex jokes in the chat.
> 
> And a very EXTRA special thanks to [Ruthlesscupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthlesscupcake) who not only wrote, but also beta'ed this piece and [On_kamis_green_earth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth) who came up with the name Frankenfic!
> 
> So get ready for porn, porn, and MORE porn in various writing styles!

Bulma giggled quietly into his ear as she toyed with her hair around her finger, Vegeta scowled, annoyed, "Woman, we're supposed to be studying." 

She pouted prettily as she rested her head on his shoulder, "Aw, Vegeta, you're such a stick in the mud."

"We need to finish this project by next week, I don't have time to play games," he adjusted his glasses on his face as he scribbled notes down. 

"We have a whole week to finish!" she said as her fingers found their way onto his jaw, trailing down to his chin. 

"Why can't you ever be serious? And you keep your hands to yourself!" he growled. A girl a table over hushed him, and he blushed, tucking his chin in; he turned to speak to Bulma with a harsh whisper, "See what you caused."

She smiled mischievously at him, "I think we need a break… why don't we play a game?" 

Vegeta’s eyes narrowed on her, "What kind of game?" 

Bulma looked him over. The fact that he was willing to entertain the  _ idea _ of a game was encouraging. In the past week, immediately after she'd decided she wanted him, she had been very forward. Bulma Briefs was not the kind of girl to beat around the bush. She'd started with winking and a few sideways glances, but she'd quickly escalated into throwing herself at the bookish man who had caught her interest. Once it was clear he was avoiding her, she'd only become more persistent.

Three weeks of homework, that's what it had cost her to convince her friend Chi-Chi to trade lab partners. She was sure she could have bargained it down to a better deal (Chi-Chi had seemed very interested in spending some time with the muscled guy she'd originally been partnered with), but she wasn't really looking to make a deal. Anything to get him alone in a place where he  _ had _ to listen to her to get a good grade.

"Well, it's a simple game," she promised, sliding her fingers down his arm. "Let me explain how it works.”

He raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

“I suggest you try to stay quiet...” she purred as she sauntered over to the bookcases. “If you don’t want us to get caught.”

“You are playing a dangerous game. Really, I don’t want to get banned… again.”

“It’s not my fault you can’t keep your hands to yourself.”

She trailed her hand across a layer of dust on the shelf and strode behind the bookcase, peering through the divide at him with hungry eyes.

She chuckled to herself as she moved a section apart right at her middle section and watched as his eyes drifted down. Pulling up her shirt slowly, she heard him groan to himself while trying to avert his eyes downward again on the desk. Biting her lip, the shirt came off and he coughed attempting to ignore her. Her lacy bra pushed up her breasts just right and she adjusted herself with pride.  _ How far can I push him… _

Noticing the books down near her lower region were easy to move as well, she did so revealing the skirt and creamy thighs to him.  _ Try to fight this… _

A muffled groan and grunt reached her ears, and she coyly looked over her shoulder to see him covering his mouth with his hand in an attempt to feign a cough. His head was lowered, but his eyes were steadfastly lasered in on her form. A hand remained on the desk, but she caught the small rustling of the fabric as his other arm moved in slight forward and backwards motions. 

_ Let’s see what he thinks about this. _

Her hands traveled down to the plaid skirt she was wearing and slowly started to lower the hem so that the top band of her lacy thong was visibility. Sure, it was kind of trampy to whale-tail nowadays, but she had a game to win. And, much to her expectation, she felt a presence enter her space from behind, and a big hand wrapped around her waist.

She chuckled, deep in her throat, pushing away from him lightly. “Ah, ah, ah… did I say you could touch?”

His growl was low, almost too low of a register to hear. But she couldn’t miss the eyes that followed her every movement, trained on her body with the practiced focus of a hunter stalking his prey.  _ Well if he was watching her anyways… _

Her hand started at her neck, fingers trailing down further and further, across sensitive skin that burned under his gaze. She danced along her collarbone, and he let out a soft groan as her fingers dropped lower to drag across her breast, rolling a nipple between her thumb and forefinger through the thin fabric. 

She smirked. “It almost seems like you’re enjoying this more than me.”

He shook his head resolutely, returning to his seat and dropping his gaze to the textbook sprawled out in front of him, hands buried deep in his hair. But no matter how hard he tried, his eyes kept drifting upwards, towards the erotic sight in front of him.

He slammed his book closed.

“Woman you want to play games? Let’s play.” His ears almost glowed red at his embarrassment and fear. He took a look over his shoulder and unzipped his pants. 

Bulma’s hands rested in place as she watched it come out his pants. She wondered, even came at the thoughts of what it looked like. She bit her lip and twisted in her seat as his hand ran up and down the shaft. She bit the top of her finger and moistened it. She let it find her nipple and teased it as he teased his tip.

He didn’t want to embarrass himself anymore by coming undone too early. He stuffed his rigid cock back in his pants, zipped it and stood up.

Bulma watched him with lidded eyes. Vegeta was adorable to think he had gained the upper hand despite his prideful, yet blushed gaze. She didn’t break eye contact with him and slowly lifted her hand to her mouth and slid them down her throat. Vegeta quickly broke their stare and adjusted his glasses. 

She knew she had him then, hook, line, and sinker. She walked over to him and firmly placed her hand on top of his closed textbook. He refused to meet her eyes and she gripped his chin, turning his chiseled face to her. “What’s wrong? Are you flustered?” she batted her eyelashes dramatically at him and he sneered. 

“Hardly,” he bit and turned from her hand.  _ Game on. Still? _

Bulma pushed several of their notebooks and pens on the floor, looking at Vegeta and licking her lips, “Oops...guess I better pick those up.” 

Vegeta rolled his eyes, “That move...okay,” he snorted as she bent over, flashing him. She crawled under the table to reach for a pencil and reached for the zipper on his pants. Vegeta instantly broke into a sweat. She wouldn’t, would she? Bulma’s lips slid over the tip of his cock and he gripped the edge of the table. 

Bulma gave the slit a quick lick before popping him out of her mouth, smiling when she could hear his unsteady breathing and moved to the base of his cock to deliver a slow lick with the flat of her tongue. Vegeta moaned low and she giggled slightly, smacking his knee, "We're in a library, remember?" 

Vegeta bit his lip, glaring at the spot where she was under the table, "Just hurry up."

"But we're just getting started," Bulma whispered as she licked him again before nibbling on his cock. Vegeta bit the inside of his cheek and threw open his handbook again to hide his reactions as she took him into her mouth again. She moaned quietly at her first taste of his precum that trickled out as she swirled her tongue around his tip. She slowly worked him into her mouth, but he suddenly thrust into her mouth and she pulled away again. She gave his member a gentle swat, "Behave Vegeta, or you forfeit the game."

She saw him set his jaw, casting a quick glance towards the door to the library. They were alone, or alone enough not to be found for a few moments. His hand came down under the table as he scooted back, yanking her up from the floor to face him.

Bulma gasped, taken aback. She'd had the feeling Vegeta could be hiding a wall of muscle beneath those button-down shirts he always wore, but this was her first confirmation of it. He was strong, stronger than she'd ever imagined, and suddenly she seemed less like a teasing dominatrix and more like a woman who'd just gotten herself in over her head.

He kissed her once, his hand firm in her hair. His lips tasted like apples and something else she couldn't quite place, and she didn't have time to wonder about it long. He broke the kiss off, forehead touching hers as his eyes pierced into hers.

"The game is over, Bulma. You lost. My turn."

He spun her around, bending her over the squat table. The remains of their homework were pinned between her skin and the polished wood, and she heard a pencil drop to the ground in the quiet room. In one fluid motion he tugged her panties down and out-of-the-way, exposing her to the open room. She cast a nervous glance at the door, and she heard him chuckle quietly.

"Not going shy on me now, are you?"

She smirked back at him. “Absolutely not.” He pressed her down, her breasts mashed against the grain of the desk and his fingers teased her entrance. She knew she was wet. Damn him for finding out sooner than she’d hoped. 

“Looks like you’re all out of ideas to tease me.” He hissed into her ear as a single digit pressed in deliciously. She whimpered, closing her eyes, hating the surrender.

Just as she felt another finger slip into place, a chirp sounded on her phone to her right. She winced in embarrassment. 

He paused, confused. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Hold on.” She apologized and got up from the surface to the perplexed look on his face. She dug around in her purse momentarily, grinned deviously, typed a hurried message and flashed him a sly look. Dropping the phone back down, she feigned innocence. “Now, where were we?”

She smashed her lips to his before he could question her further and proceeded to palm him as his hands gripped her waist, forgetting the interruption entirely. They kissed passionately for a while until the sudden echoing clack of heels drew closer. 

He pulled back in horror of being discovered and looked at Bulma in alarm, searching her for a response similar to him. She only had the look of triumph as a new stranger entered the space. A coy smile grinned back, black hair, black eyes and familiar from her labs. 

“What the fuck did you do?” He cautioned breathlessly.

“Brought in reinforcements. Hi, Chi-Chi.”

He exhaled, a low growl tingeing his breath and he smiled tersely at the intruder. Bulma smile smugly from her reestablished position of superiority and winked flirtatiously in his direction. Not to be deterred by her attempt, he raised an eyebrow at and unbuttoned the bottom of his sleeves and began to roll them up to his elbows. The fabric of his shirt seemed to further strain against the buttons, and Bulma found her eyes being drawn to the way the cotton stretched across his chest.

“Now that you’re here...why don’t you go get these books from Ancient History, and we’ll head to the map section?” He said dismissively to the ebony haired interloper. Chi-Chi looked confused, but agreed good-naturedly since she was used to Vegeta’s mercurial orders and walked away.

“That was a dirty trick, woman,” he whispered huskily in her ear as his hand groped her ass underneath her skirt. “Walk with me.” A swift smack to the curvature of her behind forced her forward to the intended, private area of the library. Away from prying eyes, and nosy neighbors.

Once they were behind the obfuscating shelves, he pushed against the stacks of maps forcefully invading her mouth with his wicked tongue, alternating between languid strokes and teasing flits. She whimpered prettily against his ministrations and grabbed his clothed member to vigorously pump up and down.

A voice echoed through the stacks. “Hi Chi-Chi!”

Vegeta wanted to scream. 

“You brought… that  _ clown  _ here?”

Bulma looked just as confused as he felt. “Who’s that?”

Vegeta growled. “I’ve had enough of your games. If you want to play dumb then fine, but don’t expect me to fall for it.” He grabbed her waist, pressing her against the nearby bookcase. “Now, I think, you’re the one that’s going to have to keep  _ quiet.” _

Bulma whimpered as Vegeta’s teeth met her neck, his lips suckling  _ hard _ as he made his way up her neck, pausing to nip along her jaw. He grabbed the back of her head, forcing her to turn towards him. “I want to watch your face when I start to fuck you.” He growled, dropping his hand to his pants to align himself with her core.

“Vegeta—”

“Shush. I don’t want to hear it.” And with that, he clamped a hand over her mouth and pushed into her, feeling her gasps and sobs against his palm as he finally, _ finally, _ entered her.

His hips slammed into hers, setting a steady rhythm as she writhed and bucked against him. He gave her no purchase, slamming her back over and over into the bookshelf, barely noticing the trembling with every stroke. That is, until a stack of books tumbled off, opening a window to the next row. 

“Oh hi, Vegeta!”

“Fuuu—!”

“Lazuli! Shit! What are you, you both doing here?”

“We were working on our Geology project and … well we should probably go,” Krillin scratched his head.

“No. Let’s stay. Finish Vegeta. Krillin. Come here.” Lazuli pulled Krillin up to her face causing him to drop her books.

_ Damn it all to hell!  _ Vegeta thought. He continued to pump into Bulma causing Bulma’s voice to rise.

Krillin dropped to his knees, promptly pushing up Lazuli’s skirt.

Bulma dropped her pride and watched her friend receive the same pleasure she was feeling. Vegeta pulled her head back refocusing her gaze on him.

“Forgot about me?” He moved his free hand over her plump bulb.

“Vegeta? Vegeta I’m—”

“Not yet.” He turned her around and dropped to his knees. She felt herself elevate leaving her legs hanging over his back. Suddenly his tongue picked up where his hand left off. 

“VEGETA!” She screamed as she creamed on his face.

“Ahhhhh FUCK!” Lazuli came soon after.

“Oh, here they are Cheech. Oh, and Krillin’s here too,” Goku said, walking in the room.

He looked around and noticed that everyone looked flushed and semi-undressed, then turned to Chi-Chi.

“Guess we came late to the party, it’s okay though, I know you’ve been watching me, and I’ll be lying to ya if I say I wasn’t watching you too.” Chi-Chi was taken aback by the low raspy voice coming from the usual cheery guy. She was so lost in thought that she didn’t see Goku approach her from behind and slowly start to unbutton her shirt. He made eye contact with Vegeta and Krillin and nodded. The signal that they should carry on. 

As he saw the rest of the group carry on he returned his attention back to the black-haired beauty that had been haunting his wet dreams. He proceeded to unzip her skirt while he started to slowly kiss her back. He spread her legs and finally got to see her pretty glistening sex. 

"Have you been waiting for me?" Goku's deep voice made her shiver. 

Chi-Chi panted, "Goku… please."

Goku grinned as he hoisted her up and her legs immediately wrapped around his muscular waist. He quickly undid his fly and his long, veiny cock tumbled out. Chi-Chi didn't get a chance to see him as he was suddenly at her entrance, pushing inside her. She threw her head back as he began to fill her, his girth touching her in places that had never been touched before. She whimpered when he finally pushed into the hilt, and she thought she could feel him butting up against her cervix. 

"You feel so good," Goku said into her hair and suddenly began thrusting into her tight sheath. Chi-Chi cried out as he pumped into her at a wild pace right out of the gate, his cock hitting her at just the right angle. He uninhibitedly rutted against her, and Chi-Chi's body could no longer take any more pleasure and her sex abruptly clenched, squeezing Goku’s cock tight as her feminine fluids rushed out as her body racked with electric tingles that left her speechless. Goku shouted as he slammed into her one last time, his semen spilling into her as his legs gave out and they slid down to the floor. Chi-Chi was barely aware of the others around her but could hear the whimpers of her friend Bulma. 

Bulma was gripping the bookshelf for purchase against Vegeta’s powerful thrusts from behind, his thick girth stretching her wide. "How does that feel, woman?" He grunted as he gripped her hips tighter, kicking her legs apart wider to take her deeper. 

"Vegeta! Fuck me more!" she moaned. 

Vegeta smirked as he lifted her hips higher and increased his pace, his hips snapping against her with slapping wet sounds that echoed against the bookshelves. 

Bulma's eyes closed. In the background, she could hear Lazuli gasping for breath and the slick slap of Krillin's flesh against hers. Her world grew smaller, and the only sense she could focus on was the feeling of Vegeta's hard cock.

"Vegeta—" she gasped. "I'm… I'm going to—"

"Now," he grunted suddenly, grabbing the shelf for purchase.

Her eyes rolled back as her second orgasm hit her. She heard Krillin shouting in the background, and she felt Vegeta pulsing as he emptied inside of her.

In the silence that followed a heavy stillness settled over them. Pants and soft sounds broke the air of the messy library. Vegeta pulled out slowly, and she felt a trickle of his cum slide down the inside of her thigh.

Vegeta sat back against the shelf, pushing his hair back from his sweaty forehead.

"Hey Vegeta," Goku smiled, waving at him from across the carpet. "Good job best buddy!"

"Shut up, Kakarot," Vegeta mumbled. "What the hell are you two doing here anyway?"

Chi-Chi shrugged. "This is a library. We heard some fun, thought we'd 'check it out'."


End file.
